Network devices, such as network switches, are used to transport network packets through computer networks. Network devices can receive network packets and, based on information in each network packet, such as an address, forward the network packet to an appropriate different network device. Modern network devices can forward a large number of packets per second and, while forwarding the packets, collect statistical information. It is desirable to collect statistical information corresponding to the forwarding of the network packets to, for example, identify congestion, identify errors, and/or to generally monitor network health. Collecting, storing, and processing this statistical information can be burdensome for network devices. Thus, there is a need for improvement in the field of network devices.